New Drink Commercial
by TheBestGamer
Summary: Gumball, Darwin, and almost all of Elmore are in a drink commercial.


Scene shows Principal Brown struggling to pour himself some water.

"_Are you tired of pouring your own water?"_

Shows Principal Brown's arm falling off and then when he drank the water his mouth started bleeding.

"_Are you tired of drinking the same water poor people drink?"_

Shows Principal Brown dying of a heart attack.

"_Well worry no more with our amazing new product BOTTLED WATER."_

Gumball, Penny, and Carrie show up and start dancing around the dead Principal Brown while holding bottled water.

"_Why get your water for practically free from your faucet when you can pay up to five dollars a bottle for our water."_

Gumball and Darwin come up to the screen.

"YAAAAAAAAAAY." They both cheered.

"_Plus all our bottles come adorned with pretty pictures of mountains and palm trees or anything you like."_

Gumball and Darwin come up to the screen one at a time.

"I LIKE BASEBALL." Gumball said.

"I LIKE ZOMBIES." Darwin said.

"BASEBALL ZOMBIES." Gumball said.

"ZOMBIE FISH." Darwin said.

"QUIDDIGE." Gumball said.

"BOOBIES." Darwin said.

"TAILAND." Gumball said.

"GREEN BEANS." Darwin said.

"_You know what they say once you go to bottled water you'll go back."_

Darwin went up to a sink.

"Go to hell faucet." He said as he started punching it.

"_Bottled water can do almost anything."_

Shows Nicole.

"Can it wash my car?" Nicole asked.

Closes out to Richard spreading water all on Nicole's car.

"_Of course it can."_

"Wow." Nicole said.

Shows Teri.

"Can it heal my wound?" Teri asked.

Closes out to the school nurse spreading water onto Teri.

"_Abracadabra."_

"Wow." Teri said.

Shows Darwin.

"Can it make you fly?" Darwin asked.

"_Absolutely."_

Gumball ran and jumped out the window.

"WEEEEEEEE…" Then he started to fall. "…EEAAAAAAAA." He then fell to the ground.

"Uh-oh." Darwin said.

Shows Gumball with a cast on his arm coming in through the fence near some recycling bins.

"_You can even recycle them and it'll probably go where everything else goes."_

Shows a random foreign country with trash everywhere.

"_Don't worry that foreign country likes having our trash in their backyards."_

Shows Leslie picking up trash.

"_See how happy that child is to live in your waste."_

Leslie started speaking a different language translating into "F*ck my life."

"_Bottled water is amazing, just listen to these testimonials."_

Ripley 2000 manager: CEO of a great video store

"I use to spend way too little money on tap water now I spend up to 10,000 times more for bottled water. Boy was I stupid."

Rachel: Stuck-up beeyotch

"My family agreed that pouring water from our faucet is so hard and time staking that's why mom drives her SUV 20 miles to the grocery store to by bottled water."

Nicole Watterson: Saleswomen of Rainbow Factory

"After I switched my boss stopped sexually harassing me."

The Hobo: Has Vietnam flashbacks

"I drank so much bottled water I pissed myself."

Jamie: Devil worshipper

"Bottled water brought Grandpa back from the dead."

Tina: Used to be a man

"I used to be a man."

A dog: Used to be a woman

"I used to be a woman."

Richard Watterson: WTF!?

"I used to not be pregnant."

Tobias: Stile plays Runescape

"I think bottled water is cool."

Doughnut Cops barged in through his door.

"Freeze bottled water police."

"What'd I do?" He then got pushed over. "What the hell?"

One of the police drank some of the water but then he spit it out.

"Just what I thought. He replaces bottled water with tap water." They both then armed their guns.

"I'm sorry I just didn't want to look poor." Tobias said begging for his life.

"Too late." They then started shooting him.

Shows the Hobo spreading water all over himself.

"_Some people say you save money and reduce waste by drinking faucet water, but those people are definitely drug addicts and seal clubbers."_

Shows Darwin.

"So if you want to be seen as a racist, sexist, child molester that kills baby animals then by all means stay on that faucet water crap."

Gumball and Darwin come up to the screen one at a time.

"But if you want huge balls." Gumball said.

"Hold a boyfriend and or girlfriend you can handle." Darwin said.

"Huge balls." Gumball said.

"Train monkeys that make you toast." Darwin said.

"And have enormously large testicles." Gumball said.

"_Then switch to bottled water today."_

All of the people that were on the commercial show up.

"Thanks bottled water."

Then the commercial ends.

_If you want more fanfictions like this then go to the authors profile and vote on the poll shown. Thanks for reviewing and if you don't I hope your next water bottle is full of acid._

**By the way I got all this from Smosh from YouTube gotta love that show. And literally there is going to be a poll for if you want to see more fanfictions like this.**


End file.
